


Never

by rainingover



Category: Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: All In!verse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can't be the end. He won't let it be.</p><p>(aka a tiny thing based on <em>that</em> bathtub scene in the All In MV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

This can't be the end. He won't let it be. They've survived this far without leaving anyone behind and Minhyuk isn't going to let that change today. 

They've been through too much, all of them, together. But especially Hyungwon. Especially him; his face still bruised, lip swollen, as he lies there in the water. He looks almost peaceful and Minhyuk wonders if he's dreaming of them. He hopes so.

Minhyuk's hands shake as he opens the bottle and puts every fibre of faith he has into the healing properties of the elixir inside. 

Minhyuk allows himself to think about what he'll do next if it doesn't work for only the briefest of seconds and, then, takes a deep breath. He pours the liquid in to the tub, watches swirls of indigo mix with clear water and waits for Hyungwon to move, to breathe, to _say_ something. To open his eyes and smile, reach out and say, "Why do you look so sad?".

Waits for Hyungwon to pull him close, the way he does in the mornings when they're both too tired to face a new day, when their make-shift mattress in the corner of the crumbling warehouse feels like a bed fit for kings simply because they're there, skin to skin, together.

This doesn't happen.

Minhyuk holds the bottle upside down until every last drop has left it, swallows the lump in his throat and wills the sting in his eyes to leave. It wouldn't do anyone any good to cry right now. He has to be strong, now more than ever. For the Clan, for Hyungwon. For what they have.

It's difficult, though. Every day is difficult now, for everyone who is still left.

He slips off his shoes carefully and steps into the tub. Hyungwon doesn't stir as he lays down next to him, doesn't stir even as Minhyuk buries his face into his neck and wills for him to wake up. For the elixir to revive him. He can feel Hyungwon's heartbeat against his own chest -- it's slow, dull, but it's still there. There's still hope.

He finds Hyungwon's hand in the water, slips his own hand into it and holds on tightly. Can't imagine letting go, won't allow himself to. Thinks of the first time he slipped his hand into Hyungwon's, a long time ago. Back when this had only just begun, back when there were still only scrapes and bruises and not the risk of being lost for good.

Remembers the way Hyungwon had looked at him curiously, and had said, "What does this mean?". And the way he had brushed the hair from Hyungwon's eyes and replied, "It means I'll never leave you behind."

Minhyuk lets the tears flow now, forgets being strong and focuses only on holding on. Tastes the hot salt from his tears on his lips, murmurs "Please don't leave me," against Hyungwon's wet skin. Over and over and over again until it's just a sound.

When he finally feels the squeeze of Hyungwon's fingers around his own - the smallest, the softest of movements, but one that signals that the elixir is working - his breath hitches in his throat.

They may be doomed, the world may be aflame and every day may be a struggle for survival, but right here, as Hyungwon's fingers curl around his hand, the slightest of signs that everything is going to be alright, Minhyuk thinks that maybe this is the happiest moment of his life so far.

Much later, once Hyungwon has awoken, once they've peeled off wet clothes & collapsed under threadbare blankets on their make-shift mattress, Hyungwon says, "You didn't leave me behind," pulls him close and presses a kiss against his lips.

Minhyuk smiles, slips his hand into Hyungwon's and squeezes it tight. "I never will," he whispers. "Never."

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm not crying, you are ;;;)


End file.
